fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
His True Destiny: Chapter Fifteen
Chapter Fifteen: The Meeting of a Descendant For the next two hundred years, Reaver surprisingly did as Theresa had suggested and travelled the seas. At first it was just for fun, especially when he learnt new languages, but eventually he somehow turned into a pirate. It was unclear how he became one, but that was not important. What was important was that he was one. He managed to get a crew and together they sailed the seas making a name for themselves. It was a name that all sailors learnt to fear. All of them learnt of the talented pirate who captured ships by shooting the captain from across the sea, no matter the distance or conditions. They also knew of his believed impossible shots he could make. They also knew that he would always pick off the captain of the vessel first. However, while sailors learnt to fear him, other pirates began to hate him. One of these pirates was Captain Dread, who feared that Reaver would steal his title, Pirate King. It was for this reason that he hunted him down. At first he offered Reaver a spot amongst his crew, so he would be able to keep a tight leash on him and would be able to profit from his talents. Reaver declined, which angered Dread. Furiously declaring that no one says no to the King of Pirates, Dread withdrew his cutlass, the Wreakager, and attempted to slit Reaver’s stomach. Reaver calmly and easily dodged his attack, before shooting the oil lantern next to the Pirate King. The burning hot oil spilled onto his head. Dread screamed and fell to the ground trying to get it off him. Reaver then motioned for his men to throw Dread back onto his ship while he offered Dread’s men a place amongst his crew. Those who didn’t accept, he killed without mercy, before sailing away while Dread slowly, and painfully, met his end. This was how Reaver obtained the title “Pirate King”. However, even though Reaver loved the sea and would gladly spend the rest of his life at sea, he would always return to Bloodstone, where he had managed to become “Mayor” to prepare for the annual sacrifice to the Shadow Court. It was during one of these times that, for the first time, met one of his descendants. So far, Reaver and Theresa were the last of their bloodline to so far show the full extent of their ancient bloodline, and Reaver believed that none of his descendants ever would. That was until he met Sparrow. Sparrow was a beautiful, kind hearted girl, with long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes that was believed to do no wrong. She was perfect, or so people thought. You see, none of them knew what a princess and drama queen she was. She was also a coward, though she never showed it because she didn’t want to taint her good reputation. Theresa, however, knew too well, having raised the child since she was eight and having to listen to her every demand and sob story. And so, this is how Reaver ended up meeting one of his descendants… As Sparrow came to, she found herself in a slavers cage. She immediately got to her feet and went to try the door. She reached out before withdrawing her hand when she saw that it was all slimy. She grudgingly tried to open it with her foot but found it locked. She stamped her foot like a two year old, before jumping as someone spoke. ‘So it’s alive.’ Sparrow turned around and saw a frail old man looking in at her through the bars with a torch in his hand. ‘You had a dog with ya,’ he continued. ‘It ran off into the fog.’ Good, it’s about time it left me alone, Sparrow thought. She hated animals. The only reason why she put up with the “dumb animal”, as she called him, was because her late sister adored him. Not to mention he helped with her image. ‘The banshees will have it by now.’ ‘Banshees,’ Sparrow replied nervously. Theresa and Garth never said anything about banshees being around. ‘Aye, the place is invested with them,’ said the old man. ‘You’ve seen the last of that mongrel.’ ‘Frankly, I couldn’t care less about the dog,’ Sparrow admitted. ‘Do you know how I got in here or where the two people I was with are?’ If Hammer and Garth had put her in the cage as a joke, she would get her revenge on them. ‘There was only you and the dog,’ replied the man. ‘And I was the one who put you in there. I thought you might be dangerous.’ ‘Well I’m not, now would you please let me out?’ ‘Are you from Bloodstone?’ the man asked, ignoring her comment. ‘No, you ain’t got that stink of it about you. It is a wicked place. It would be burnt down to the ground it there was any justice, especially Reaver. He is in league with the shadows of this world, I tell ya! In fact, you have the same nose as him! Perhaps I should burn you!’ The crazy old man burst out laughing and ran off into the unnatural fog that had appeared. The moment he had disappeared, Sparrow heard him pleading to something before screaming and a banshee screech echoed around the dead region. Sparrow began to tremble. How could Garth and Hammer abandon her like this? You should be able hear me now, Theresa said through the Guild Seal. ‘What happened?’ Sparrow demanded. The cullis gate malfunctioned, Theresa explained. Hammer and Garth were sent back to the Guild. ‘So they’re on their way to me now, right?’ No. They will meet you in Bloodstone. You are on your own from now. Well, you’re not entirely on your own. You still have Doggie. Rose never got the chance to name him, so she temporarily called him, Doggie. Sparrow was never bothered to name him. ‘Like he can help me,’ Sparrow scoffed, before looking at the dog as he came to the cage door with a key in his mouth. He waged his tail at her, looking very proud of himself. ‘You’ve got to be kidding me,’ Sparrow grumbled as she looked at the slobbery key in the dog’s mouth. ‘Theresa, be a dear and tell Hammer to come and get me as I am currently locked in a cage.’ Sparrow, don’t be such a princess, Theresa replied impatiently. Just reach through the bars and get the key out of Doggie’s mouth! ‘But it’s all slobbery!’ Sparrow whined. ‘And the cage bars are covered in slim and moss!’ Sparrow, I’m not sending Hammer or Garth to you, Theresa informed her coldly. Grow up and let yourself out! You are a Hero, not a damsel in distress! ‘I’m not touching that key or door!’ Sparrow declared firmly. Instead, she used her Will power. She was famous for it as it came naturally to her. Sparrow made a motion with her hand, which blasted the cage door off its hinges. She loved Force Push. Now that that drama is over, I suggest you head for Bloodstone, which is on the far side of the marshes, Theresa said irritably. Just be wary of the fog. It is unnatural. Somehow it dampens the Guild Seal. ‘Is there anything natural about this place?’ Sparrow asked sarcastically as she looked around. She noticed a road next to the cage. In one direction it led to water, while the other direction led away from the water. She went away from the water, only to find that the path led to a dead end at an inactive cullis gate and a Demon Door. ‘Theresa, how am I meant to get to Bloodstone when I’m trapped here?’ she demanded. You’re not trapped, Sparrow, Theresa replied irascibly. Head back down to the cage and follow the path. ‘By it is overflowing with water!’ A little water never hurt anyone. ‘It will hurt my boots! They’re not made for water!’ Sparrow, you knew that you were going to the marshes, so why didn’t you change your shoes? ‘I thought there would be dry paths.’ We don’t have time for this. Take off your shoes and walk barefooted through the water then. ‘Ew! Who knows what is beneath that water!’ Just go through the water! Theresa snapped. She could wait to get away for Sparrow. Groaning, Sparrow headed down to the water where she hitched up her purple signature skirt and hesitantly went through the water. She was not happy about this. She had her beautiful face all scrunched up as the water got deeper and went inside her black, mid-calf boots. She felt like crying. She hated this. It wasn’t fair. Why did she have to do this while Hammer and Garth were nice and dry? Was that so bad? Theresa asked mockingly, once her brother’s descendant had reached dry land. ‘It was terrible!’ Sparrow replied seriously as she emptied the water from her shoes. ‘My feet and legs are wet, not to mention my shoes are ruined! Plus, I hate wearing wet shoes!’ I’m sorry I asked, Theresa muttered. As usual, she wondered how the daughter of a humble farmer ended up acting like such a princess. Grumbling, Sparrow put her boots back on and continued back down the path. She stamped her foot like a two year old child when she saw that it led to a flooded, abandoned, farming town with a small well in the middle. ‘I’m not crossing!’ Sparrow declared, folding her arms stubbornly. ‘You send Hammer here so she can carry me across. She doesn’t care about clothes so she can ruin her shoes!’ I’m sure Hammer would be thrilled to come to you just to carry you across a bit of water, Theresa said sarcastically. Just cross the water, Sparrow. Your shoes are already ruined. ‘But there are bities!’ Sparrow exclaimed as she shooed away some midges. Well, the fast you cross the water, the fast you’ll get away from them. ‘I hate you for making me do this!’ Sparrow informed Theresa as she hitched up her skirt again and entered the water. However, as she entered the fog reappeared. Sparrow looked around nervously. Something in the marsh is controlling the fog and using it against you, said Theresa. You need to find the source and destroy it. The moment these words left her lips, a banshee dressed in brown rags appeared before the small well. ‘Do you really think everything in existence revolves around you?’ the banshee whispered as her children appeared. ‘This world will carry on without your parasitic presence.’ Sparrow began to move away from her and the children. ‘Think of all the time you’ve wasted fighting blame, when you could have been leading a normal life,’ she continued, moving closer to Sparrow. ‘I can give you that normal life if you succumb to my embrace.’ Sparrow stopped backing away. ‘You can give me a normal life?’ she whispered. ‘Indeed I can, my dear,’ the banshee hissed. ‘It would be a life where you don’t have to protect people or wade through filthy substances. I can give you a life of luxury, where you don’t have to worry about your beautiful clothes being ruined. All you have to do is join us.’ SPARROW! Theresa managed to yell through the Guild Seal as the children and the banshee were upon the woman. It had thankfully been unaffected by the fog this time. Sparrow didn’t react so Doggie bit her ankle, which only ended up making her dislike him even more, but he didn’t care. After all, he was a loyal dog. Sparrow screamed and glared down at Doggie, before letting out a wave of fire, destroying the banshee’s children and injuring the banshee and Doggie. Sparrow clicked her fingers and a blade appeared before running the banshee through and finishing her off. Sparrow then hurried out of the water, drinking a health potion as she went, leaving the injured Doggie behind. He could become a relic in the marshes for all she cared. Once her ankle was better, she continued to follow the path before she came to a folk in the road, just before a sinister looking building. Take the left path up the hill, Theresa informed the Hero. ‘Gladly,’ said Sparrow. She had feared that Theresa was going to make her go straight ahead where she could see another flooded area. ‘I can’t believe people used to live here! I guess they all finally saw sense and left this place.’ I’m afraid you are wrong, Theresa said as Sparrow stopped before a rickety bridge. The bridge is strong enough to hold your weight. ‘It better be,’ Sparrow said, before cautiously walking across it. ‘What was I wrong about?’ she added. The people that lived here didn’t just pack up and leave. This used to be Oakvale, though it has changed radically since I saw it last. ‘Why? Is there now a few more dead trees?’ Sparrow asked sardonically as she threw fireballs at the hollow men before her. She would never get close to them because she didn’t want any zombie dust on her clothes. The last time I was here, this place was still called Oakvale. ‘You’re like ancient, then!’ Thank you for that, Sparrow, Theresa replied dryly. ‘You’re welcome. So, how did it become this… hideous place?’ This place has seen many a cruel deed, Theresa explained. '' Six hundred years ago, bandits attacked the village and burnt it to the ground. The survivors rebuilt their lives only to have them destroyed a second and final time. Only this time, the threat came from within. A father and his sister made a deal with the forces of shadow, who took the lives of every other resident as payment. The man’s wife and friends perished, as well as everyone he knew. It was because of this deal that the marsh has engulfed the village and Oakvale is nothing but a bitter memory.'' ‘So no one survived the payment?’ Sparrow questioned as she took care of some more hollow men. ‘Not even the children?’ Even children were killed that day, but there was one survivor. The man’s daughter had been outside the region when the deal was made. ‘What happened to the man, his daughter and his sister?’ The man knew that he could no longer look after his daughter, so he allowed his friends to take her away and she ended up being adopted by a lovely couple in Bowerstone. As for the brother and sister, they had a falling out. Even to this day, their relationship is… unstable. ‘You mean they’re still alive?’ Yes. They were granted eternal youth. They will never grow old and they can never become sick. They are immortal, though they can be killed if one was to stab them through the heart. ‘They must have been very vain.’ You’re one to talk, but it was not like that. Neither of them was vain, though I suspect the man has become vain over the years. They actually had a pure hearted reason for eternal youth. ‘What reason was that?’ It was so they could protect Albion, Theresa replied mysteriously. You are making good progress. You’re half way through the marshes. You’ll be in Bloodstone in no time. ‘Good. Another midge bit me!’ After fighting even more hollow men, a banshee, a troll and wading through even more water, Sparrow arrived in Bloodstone. She wasn’t every happy. What’s wrong with you now? Theresa asked when she heard Sparrow muttering bitterly to herself as she made her way towards the portside town. ‘That troll ripped my brand new skirt and splatted mud all over my attire. It also drenched me in that yucky marsh water when it threw one of its boulders.’ You’ll live. ‘You don’t know that! I might catch a cold or worse!’ Don’t be so dramatic, said Theresa, when the town came in view. The largest house in Bloodstone is Reaver’s. I suggest you go and make the Thief’s acquaintance. ‘Nice house!’ Sparrow exclaimed when she saw it. ‘You know, I might actually like this guy. Apparently we have the same nose.’ Excuse me? ‘The old guy that locked me in the slaver’s cage said that Reaver and I had the same nose. I wonder if we’re related.’ Hmm. As Sparrow walked swiftly into town, she attempted to make herself more presentable by removing mud from her hair and clothes. As she walked through town, many came over and greeted her enthusiastically. All of them knew exactly who she was. She was, after all, famous all over Albion. Sparrow smiled and greeted all the scum beneath her, wishing that they would go away and leave her alone. She was happy when she finally made it to Reaver’s mansion. She was greeted outside by a thug who Reaver employed to be his doorman. ‘Hey, love,’ he greeted, revealing all his yellow teeth as he smiled. ‘Have you got business with Reaver?’ ‘Yes, I do,’ Sparrow replied politely. ‘He’s through the back. Enter and walk through the door straight ahead.’ '-----HIS TRUE DESTINY-----' Reaver patiently stood posing for a statue he was having sculptured. He had his right foot on a box, standing up proudly, with his Dragonstomper .48 held up in his right hand. His left hand was on his hip. He didn’t even move when he heard someone knock on the door. ‘Come in,’ he said. He heard the door open and close, before glancing out the corner of his eye at the new comer. However, when he saw her, he forgot all about his statue and gave her his full attention. The twenty-eight year old that stood before him looked like a female version of him when he was the Hero of Oakvale. She had the exact same coloured hair and eyes, not to mention some of their features were the same. The only difference was she had blue Will lines decorating her skin, while he had lost his well before turning twenty-eight. The girl blushed at the attention he was giving her. ‘Hello, Reaver, allow me to introduce myself,’ she said properly. ‘My name is Sparrow, the –‘ ‘Hero of Bowerstone,’ Reaver concluded as his eyes landed upon his old Guild Seal pinned to her purple, embroidered day tunic. ‘Yes, I know exactly who you are. After all, one shouldn’t think that they can simply escape Lucien’s Spire and prance around my kingdom unnoticed.’ ‘Does that mean that you also know why I am here?’ Sparrow asked curiously as Reaver went back to posing. ‘Yes,’ replied Reaver. ‘There is no doubt that you have heard of my astonishing abilities and expect me to join you in some half-cocked mission to take Lucien Fairfax down.’ He looked over at her. ‘How am I doing so far?’ ‘Wow, nothing gets passed you.’ Sparrow sounded and looked impressed. She was really starting to like this guy before her. ‘So, will you help us?’ ‘My dear, I am not your average gentleman,’ Reaver informed her. ‘I am a pirate, which means I do not do anything without some sort of payment. So, here’s what I propose; find someone under the age of thirty and take them with you to return a certain item I have to its rightful owners in Wraithmarsh.’ ‘I didn’t think anyone lived in Wraithmarsh,’ said Sparrow. ‘No humans do,’ replied Reaver, ‘but the owner’s live in an enchanting place called the Shadow Court. I would do it myself, but my relationship with the owners is… complicated, and while my associates here have their uses, most aren’t terribly reliable. So, to sum it up, you run this little errand for me, and then I’ll assist you in your quest. Does that sound fair?’ ‘It does sound like a reasonable transaction,’ replied Sparrow. ‘Good. The item I need returned is over on that table. See that little object d’art?’ ‘Yes, I see it,’ Sparrow said, while looking highly impressed that Reaver could speak a different language, as she put the sinister, dark seal in her bag. ‘There’s a good girl. Just come back and see me when you and the person of your choice have dropped it off at the Shadow Court. Tatty-bye.’ ‘Goodbye, Reaver,’ Sparrow said, before grudgingly leaving the room. She didn’t want to go back to that disgusting place. Reaver watched her leave before looking at his statue critically. It was looking good so far, except for one little detail; a detail that Reaver found most offensive. ‘Are you suggesting that my cheek bones are anywhere near that low?’ Reaver asked the man doing the statue coldly, but he didn’t give the man any time to answer. He merely shot him, killing him with one bullet. Grumbling, Rowan left the back room and went to a nearby window where he saw Sparrow exiting his garden. Theresa, what are you up to now? Reaver thought, before ordering one of his men to destroy the incompetent piece of art in the back room. Written: 24 February 2013